Choices
by GuardianSaint
Summary: Alternative Universe. Prince Kion and his brother Prince Kaidan are the pride and joy of the Pridelands. But there is a dark storm rolling in, but evil has many heads. When the tough decisions come, can the princes make the right choices? Or will a dark history repeat itself?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello ladies and gentlemen, welcome to my new Lion King story, Choices. This is of course a alternative universe, hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but a few Ocs.**

The sun had started to rise, the animals lifted their heads. The sound of a lion's roar caused the diurnal animals to start their journey through the lush green land as the nocturnal animals disappeared into their homes. Birds of different colours took to the sapphire sky. As the rest journeyed by groups or herds. In the middle of the green land, the Pridelands sat a kopje. At the peak stood the king of the Pridelands. His golden fur glowed in the sunlight as his red mane tossed gently in the morning breeze. Besides him stood a larger built creamy beige lion. His dark brown mane blew in in the wind. A pair of water buffaloes parted and a greyish mandrill passed through. He climbed up to the peak where him and the king embraced. Then the two lions lead the mandrill to a cave entrance where a dark beige lioness laid, on each side was a lioness looking on with proud smiles.

In the queen's paws were two newborn cubs. The oldest was a golden yellow. The second was a light gold, a mixture of the king and queen's family. The mandrill smiled before waving his staff over the princes before cracking a groud on his staff open. He used the insides and marked the princes before sprinkling dust on their heads. With a nod from the king the mandrill picked up the princes and walked to the peak, where he thrusted the princes in the air. The animals cheered, the zebras and other herd animals stomped the ground. The elephants trumpeted, before they all bowed when the sun began to shine on the princes.

 **...**

Queen Sarabi laid on the royal platform as the pride and her family congratulate her. Besides her was her greyish tan mother, Batini and on the other side was her golden yellow mother in law, the former Queen Uru. Besides Batini was the creamy beige lion, Aasim. Batini and Aasim smiled lovingly at their grandsons while a small pale tan cub sat between Aasim's paws with interest in her brown eyes.

"They are so small,"

Sarabi chuckled before giving her little sister a nuzzle. "So were you at one point, Zira."

Batini rubbed her head against her youngest daughter before moving her orange eyes on her eldest. "What are their names?"

Sarabi shared a look with Mufasa before she turned her orange eyes on her parents. "The future king is Kion and the second born is Kaidan."

Batini scrunched up her nose. "Aren't you worried about another Taka repeat?"

Uru was adoring her grandsons when her friend caught her attention. The golden yellow lioness lifted her green eyes. "I take full responsibility for the actions of my sister. She...wanted the life I was given and she was willing to tare her nephew down to get it."

Mufasa shook his head. "Mother, you wasn't to blame. Aunt Udina was the way she was because of Grandfather Mohatu playing favourites. Things will be different..." the golden king looked at his sons and silently thought, _I hope.._

 **...**

Away from priderock was a cave that the King's younger and only brother, Taka who now goes by Scar for the scar going across the rich brown lion's left eye. The prince was chewing on a bone when his ears perked at the sound of a cub mew. Scar growled before returning to naw on the bone. The mewing grew louder until the mews turned into cries.

"Taka, it's not going to go away by ignoring it."

Scar growled before looking up to see his dark cream mate, Sarafina. Her blue eyes on the bundle of fur in the corner of the cave. She shook her head before she walked over to the small creamy gold cub.

Scar sneered. "I can't believe Faye left her on me. I would of been ditched her if she wasn't my daughter."

Sarafina rolled her blue eyes. "Your daughter name is Felicity, and Faye gave her life to make sure she lives."

Scar watched his mate nurse his daughter. "Why are you so concerned about her? She isn't your daughter."

Sarafina sighed before looking at her mate. "No. But she's your daughter. Felicity is the same age as Kovu and Malka."

Scar knew when he lost a argument. He's even considering it because Felicity will bring in allies when the time comes. He'll be king, one way or another he'll take what's rightfully his.


	2. Chapter 2

**CandyCane21, thanks for the review. I haven't abandoned Normandy just came up with this idea that I had to write. Enjoy chapter two.**

A few weeks has passed and Sarabi was able to return to her duties. Such as leading the hunts, Batini and Uru were watching the princes as Aasim was helping Mufasa patrol along with the cheetah and leopard guard. On the hunting field Sarabi was leading a hunt with her best friends, Sarafina and Sienna. The three lionesses were trailing a herd of zebras for their morning hunt. Sarabi signaled Sienna to chase the herd to Sarafina's spot, where the three of them will take down the zebra that Sarabi cut off from the herd.

The brownish lioness took off into the tall green grass at the signal of Sarabi's tail. But the hunt didn't go as planned. The herd rushed by along with the cut off zebra. Sarabi and Sienna frustratingly watched the zebra that they cut off rejoin its herd. Sarabi stomped her paw before moving her head with scanning orange eyes.

"Sarafina!" Sarabi heard a soft roar, she and Sienna shared a look before running towards the sound.

The two lionesses ran through the grass to stop short at the sight before them. In front of Sarabi and Sienna was Sarafina but with two small creamy bundles of fur.

"Fina..." Sarabi sighed. "You can't just run off like that."

Sarafina lowered her head. "I'm sorry, Rabi. But I heard these little ones and had to get to them."

Sarabi folded her dark brown rimmed ears before perking them. "Fine. Go get them settled."

Sarafina embraced the dark beige queen before grabbing the cubs and ran off. Sienna watched her go before turning to Sarabi.

"I guess we try again later."

Sarabi sighed deeply. "You lead the hunt. I am going with my mother to start Zira's hunting lessons."

Sienna nodded before heading towards priderock with Sarabi following after her.

 **...**

"No! No, no, no!" Scar shook his head. "I will not be responsible for more cubs. Females at that."

Sarafina sighed heavily before glaring at the rich brown lion. "I don't agree with your plans. But because I love you, I do what I can. So far I gave you two strong sons and now you have three lionesses to train along with them. Plus these allies you have...sooo,"

Scar sneered in annoyance. "Fine. They may stay but I won't nothing to do with them. That goes for Faye's daughter as well."

Sarafina shook her head before heading over to the part of the cave where her five cubs laid asleep. The dark cream lioness looked her cubs over before her blue eyes landed on the two newest members, the twin sisters she named Tiffu and Nala.

 **...**

A few more weeks passed and the cubs were old enough to go out. Running out of the cave on priderock, first out of the cave was the oldest prince. The golden yellow cub stood at the peak, his red tuff tossed in the morning breeze. Followed after him was the second prince, who had light golden fur sticking up on his head.

"Wow." the brothers said in awe.

A deep laugh caused the princes to look and see their father exiting the cave. The princes ran towards the king with excitement in their eyes.

"Dad, when you are going to show us the kingdom?" Kion asked. His orange eyes full of curiosity.

Mufasa chuckled, "That would be today."

Kion and Kaidan jumped for joy before they followed their father up the winding slope. Once on the summit of priderock, Mufasa sat with his sons on either side of him.

"When I was your age, your grandmother took me up here." Mufasa started.

Kaidan moved his brown eyes from the kingdom bathing in golden light to his father. "What about Uncle Scar?"

Mufasa inhaled and exhaled before looking at his son. "Your uncle wasn't born at the time. He came along a few months later." the golden lion then stood with a smile on his muzzle. "How about we see the kingdom?"

Kion and Kaidan jumped up with big smiles before heading down the slope with Mufasa behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews. Here's chapter three, enjoy.**

Screams of joyful terror rang through the air. Lying on the sides of the waterhole was Sienna and another lioness, Dayaa. The mothers were currently watching the cubs of the pride play. Meanwhile on the other side of the waterhole the group of nine cubs were in a game of tag.

"Got ya!" a dark golden cub shouted as he tagged a pale beige she-cub. He had dark brown tuff on his head as well on his ears. "You're it!"

The pale beige she-cub pouted with her ears back. "Oh rocks. I didn't want to be it!"

The cubs screamed in playful fright before running off. Rera scanned the area for possible targets. Her bluish eyes landed on the youngest of the group. Princess Felicity. The light golden she-cub was soon tackled, then to find herself on the ground with Rera standing proudly over her.

"I caught 'Licity!" Rera proudly shouted.

One by one the cubs came out the places they were hiding as Felicity sat up with her ears folded and her head low.

"That's not fair! We were supposed to be playing tag not hide and seek!"

A dark brown cub with a darker brown mane tuff rolled his green eyes. "What are you going to do about it? You whittle baby!"

A creamy she-cub with green eyes stepped between Felicity and the dark brown cub. "Enough Kovu! That wasn't nice!"

Another creamy she-cub walked up but she had dark green eyes and a of fur sticking up on her head. "Nala, Kovu's right. She's nothing but a whiner."

"Tiffu!" the dark green eyed, creamy she-cub turned to see a bit younger greyish-beige she-cub with pale blue eyes walking over with a frown. "That's your sister! The three of you should be ashamed!"

The dark golden cub's blue eyes went wide. "Three?! But I didn't do anything!"

Nala nodded in agreement with her friend. "Almasi is right, Malka. You're just as bad because you didn't do anything to stop Kovu and Tiffu."

Felicity lowered her head. "Nala, Alamsi. It's alright." Felicity quickly looked at her mother with worried greenish-blue eyes. Before snapping them back to the others. "Can we get back to playing?"

The cubs slowly agreed and went back to playing. While Kovu and Tiffu silently planned to be rid of the runt in their family.

 **...**

The sun had started to rise, starting another day. Mufasa stood with a stretch before heading towards the area of the den where his sons slept. The golden lion bend his head and rolled his sons over causing the princes to wake instantly.

Kion was the first to sit up and yawn before turning his orange eyes on his father. "Why are we up so early, dad?"

Mufasa turned and headed out of the cave. "Today we continue your lessons."

Kion and Kaidan shared a look before yawning and slowly followed their father up to the summit. Uru and Sarabi followed the males out before sitting in the cave entrance, smiling.

Once Kion, Kaidan and Mufasa were at the top, Mufasa nuzzled them. The brothers smiled before turning towards glowing kingdom.

"Boys, everything the light touches, is our kingdom. A monarch's time as ruler, rises and falls like the sun. One day, Kion, the sun will set on my time, and rise with you as the new king." Mufasa began.

"And this will all be mine?" Kion asked not noticing the sad expression on his brother's face.

"Well...everything belongs to you and Kaidan." Mufasa said.

Kaidan lifted his head looked at his father with confusion in his brown eyes. "Me? But..."

Mufasa nuzzled his son. "It takes two to rule. I just wish my grandfather could of realise that before it was too late." the golden lion shook his head before smiling at his sons, who were sitting by one another. "But yes. Everything the light touches belongs to the both of you."

"Wow, everything the light touches," Kion sat down on the other side of the king, looking at the shadows, "what about that shadowy place?"

"That's beyond our borders. You and Kaidan must never go there, Kion." Mufasa said.

"But I thought a monarch could do whatever they want?" the golden yellow prince asked.

"Kion, there's more to being king than getting your way all the time." Mufasa began to walk away. Kion and Kaidan followed.

"There's more?" Kion and Kaidan asked.

Mufasa chuckled and said, "Boys."

The three had made it off priderock and into the savannah when Mufasa began to talk again.

"As king and prince, you must learn that everything has a place. From the smallest ant to the leaping antelope." Mufasa said.

"But we eat the antelope?" Kaidan asked.

"Think of it this way, when we die, we become the grass. And the antelope eat the grass, right?" Mufasa asked.

"Right." Kaidan and Kion said.

"So, we are all connected in the great Circle of Life." Mufasa said. Zazu flew up.

"Good morning sire!" Zazu said.

"Good morning Zazu." Mufasa said.

"I'm here with the morning report!" Zazu said as he landed on a rock.

"Fire away." Mufasa said. Kion went after a bug, trying to pounce on it while Kaidan sat by Mufasa, trying to stifle his laughter. Mufasa's attention was directed to his oldest son.

"What are you doing?" Mufasa asked.

"Pouncing." Kion said rubbing his head.

"The lack of thereof," Kaidan said between snickers, ignoring the glare he received from his brother.

"Let me show you how it's done." Mufasa whispered.

"—Cheaters never prosper." Zazu said.

"Stay low to the ground." Mufasa advised Kion as Kaidan watched.

"—Then I told the elephants to forget it, but they never listen…" Zazu said.

"Zazu, would you mind turning around?" Mufasa asked.

"Oh, of course." Zazu said, turning around.

"Now stay quiet…" Mufasa whispered to Kion.

"Sire, what are you ìdoing?" Zazu asked.

"Pouncing lesson." Mufasa said.

"Ah. Pouncing," Zazu's eyes widened, "POUNCING! Sire you can't be serious," Mufasa made Zazu turn around, "Oh this so humiliating."

"Try not to make a sound." Mufasa whispered. Kion nodded.

"This is not," Zazu didn't hear or see his King or Princes, "Mufasa? Kion? Kaidan?"

Out of the grass Kion pounced on Zazu. Mufasa and Kaidan rised up laughing.

"That's very good." Mufasa said as Kion placed himself between his father's front legs. Kion started proudly beaming.

"Let's do it again, Dad!" the future king said emphatically.

"Sire! Hyenas! In the Pridelands!" Zazu said.

Mufasa was immediately up as he said, "Zazu, take Kion and Kaidan home."

"Daddy, can't we come?" Kaidan asked.

"No, son." Mufasa ran off. Kaidan put his head down.

"Man, we never get to go anywhere…" Kion said in annoyance.

"Oh, young masters, one day Kion, you will be king and you and Kaidan can chase those slobbering, mangy feabags from dawn until dusk!" Zazu said, taking the princes home.

 **...**

After Zazu escorted the princes home, the azure hornbill flew off to assist the king. Kaidan was heading towards the resting zone but stopped when the light gold golden cub realised that his brother wasn't with him.

"Hey, Kion! Where you going?"

Kion looked over his shoulder, "To see Uncle Scar?"

Kaidan scrunched up his nose before shrugging his small shoulders. "Have fun!"

Kion watched his brother head behind priderock before heading down the path towards his uncle's cave just as he was entering the cave.

"Hi Uncle Scar!" Kion said immediately. Scar stopped to turn and face his nephew.

"Hello, Kion. How is the future king today?" Scar asked, a grin on his face.

"Uncle Scar, I'm still just a ordinary cub!" Kion groaned. Scar lied down so he could look Kion in his orange eyes.

"So, I saw you with your father and brother this morning. He showed you both the kingdom, did he?" Scar asked.

"He did! I'm going to rule it all one day with Kaidan by my side!" Kion said.

"Really?" Scar nodded. "Well, did he tell you and Kaidan about the shadowy lands to the north?" the rich brown lion asked.

"Well, he said we can't go there." Kion said with his ears back.

"He's absolutely right! It's too dangerous for a cub like you and your brother. Only the bravest lions and lionesses go there…" Scar said.

"Well we're brave! What's out there?" Kion asked.

"Kion, I can't." Scar said.

Kion placed his front paws on Scar's leg, "Please Uncle Scar?"

"I'm only looking out for the well being of my favorite nephews!" Scar said, putting his paw on Kion's head, messing up the golden yellow cub's red tuff.

"Uncle Scar...we're your only nephews!" Kion said.

"All the more reason to be protective! An Elephant Graveyard is… whoops!" Scar put his paw over his mouth.

"An Elephant Graveyard! SWEET!" Kion said with light shined in his eyes.

"Now, Kion, that slipped, I wish for you or Kaidan to never, ever go to that dreadful place." Scar scooted his nephew close to him.

"No problem!" Kion said quickly, nuzzling Scar's cheek.

"There's a good prince, now run along," Scar pushed Kion towards priderock, "And remember, it's our little secret." Kion nodded and scampered off. Scar put his head on his paws as a evil grin formed on his muzzle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back to Choices. Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

Kion ran down the smooth rocky slope behind priderock. When he saw his mother was asleep he quickly padded over to one his and his brother's closest best friends, Almasi. Who was getting a bath from her pale beige furred mother, Dayaa.

"Hey, Almasi!" Kion greeted with a smile before looking over his shoulder to see his mother was still asleep along with his brother lying besides the queen's perch. He sighed in relief before turning his orange eyes on the greyish-beige she-cub. "Come on I heard about a really cool place."

"And where is this really _cool_ place?"

The familiar voice of his mother caused the golden yellow prince to jump before turning to face his mother while ignoring the small laughs from his mother. "Oh, the water hole?"

Kaidan sat up with his ears back. "What's so great about the water hole?"

Sarabi shook her head before standing. "Doesn't matter. Because you two are coming with me."

Kion's face fell. His whole plan to go to the graveyard was going to waste. "But mooom..."

Sarabi smiled before nuzzling her oldest. "Don't worry. Tomorrow you can go to your really cool place."

Kion shared a look with his brother. Kaidan shrugged, before the two followed their mother up the rocky slope and into the savannah.

 **...**

Scar crossed over the Pridelands' eastern border into a foggy terrain. The rich brown lion didn't get far before a growl caused him to stop walking and roll his green eyes.

"I know it's you. Uriel,"

Out of the fog leapt a teen rich golden lion with a small russet mane. "Oh come on Cousin Taka. You're no fun."

Scar growled before walking by the pouting teen. "Where's Aunt Udina?"

Uriel joined the older lion's side with a grin. "Speaking with our allies."

Scar said nothing but continued through the nomads land towards a large cave. Inside was a familiar trio of hyenas, in front of them was a all too familiar rich golden lioness.

"Ah, my favourite nephew." the rich golden lioness smiled, her equally green eyes shinning on the younger lion. "I trust you did your part."

Scar sneered before looking away. "I told Kion about the graveyard. But...Mzingo informed me that they are with Sarabi for the remaining of the day."

Udina roared before she started to pace. She never did like her niece in law. She'll be happy to get rid of her as well as her nephew and great nephews. But...Sarabi is smart. The reason Mufasa fell for her and Uru betrothed them. They would need to get close. The exiled princess stopped pacing and looked at her nephew.

"One way of getting Mufasa out of the way, is to take Sarabi away from him."

Scar sat down and looked at his aunt with a confused expression. "How we going to do that, Aunt Udina?"

Udina smiled before apporching her favourite nephew. "It's going to take time but you my dear, have a very important role. But we need to contact our other ally."

Scar folded his ears feeling very lost at the moment.

 **...**

Kion and Kaidan looked around, wondering where they were going. To looked ahead when they heard someone address their mother. Up ahead was a pretty stocky golden tan cheetah. By his white paws was a goldish she-cheetah cub, looking at them with bored greenish eyes.

"My queen. It's always a pleasure."

Sarabi nod her head before turning it to her sons. "Boys, this is the cheetah leader. Harkin. And his daughter, Fuli."

Kion smiled before quickly turning to his mother. "Okay. Can we go?"

Sarabi shook her head. "Harkin is your father's General. Some day, you'll have to go through the patrols with Fuli. Like Harkin does with your father and grandfather."

Kaidan folded his ears forward. "It's understandable. Considering that we have to work together."

Sarabi smiled proudly before looking at Kion. "Are you ready to meet the rest of the Pridelands Guild?"

Kion frowned as he lowered his head. "I guess.."

Sarabi sighed before looking at the sky before looking at her sons who were sitting beside one another. "I'm going to share something that I learned from your grandma, Uru." Kion was least interested but Kaidan had his ears perked. The dark beige lioness shook her head before continuing, "Some believe it is only great power that can hold evil in check. But not the half of it, it is the small everyday deeds of everyone - the pride, animals - that keep the darkness at bay. Small acts of kindness and love."

Kion and Kaidan forward their ears. There were a lot of things they had to learn. Of course they have a year and eight months to learn but they are starting to have their doubts about living up to their father's legacy.


	5. Chapter 5

**CandyCane21, don't worry. Things will straighten up soon, including the wear abouts of Simba. Enjoy the fifth chapter of Choices.**

Kion and Kaidan followed behind the queen, who was walking along side Harkin. Besides Harkin was the goldish cheetah cub. Kion took the opportunity to think about the life he has awaiting. Will he make a excellent king, like his father? What if he failed? A nugde brought Kion out of his head to see a orange leopard.

"Your majesty," said the leopard as he bowed.

Sarabi once again dipped her head. "Thane. How are things over here?"

Thane turned his head towards a clearing nearby to see a small group of leopards and cheetahs sparring and racing. "Lieutenants, Zachary and Storm are getting the new recruits into shape. Including Storm's son, Flash. He's fast."

Fuli snorted before mumbling about how her family is fastest in the Pridelands. Kaidan smiled but when he turned his brown eyes on his brother and seen his fallen face, his smile fell.

"Alright. I believe that we will call it a night. I will let Mufasa know about the progress." Sarabi said to Thane and Harkin.

Harkin and Thane bowed before they along with Fuli towards the training fields. Sarabi nuzzled her sons before heading towards priderock.

 **...**

As the stars began to shine against the dark night sky Harkin and his daughter were heading back towards their cave. The two were about to head in the cave when Harkin stopped.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Fuli asked as she looked at her father with confused dark green eyes.

Harkin closed his own dark green eyes. "Go in the cave, Fuli!"

Fuli folded her ears before entering the cave but stayed on the side of the entrance where she could hear and see what her father was doing. Not long after she got in her spot she saw a rich golden lioness and a familiar rich brown lion.

"The rightful Queen of the Pridelands and Prince Taka." Harkin bowed.

Udina walked over to the golden tan cheetah. "Please. Just Udina and Scar will do."

Harkin nodded. "Of course. What is it that you need me to do?"

Udina smiled warmly before heading over to the cheetah's cave. She started purring before reaching her paw in and pulled a shaken Fuli out. "Now what we do have here?"

Harkin narrowed his eyes as he growled. "Fuli!"

Udina grinned, showing off her sharp white teeth as she gently ran her claws through the cheetah cub's goldish fur. "Now, now Harkin. There's no trouble. We could use her in our plan."

Fuli glared at her father before turning her heated gaze on Udina and Scar. "Prince Scar, King Mufasa is your brother!"

Scar growled before getting in the cub's face. "I have no brother!"

Udina pulled Fuli close. "My dear, you're going to have a very important place in the Pridelands when my nephew here become king."

Fuli didn't like it but then if she could make her father proud even by joining the bad side, she do it.

 **...**

The next morning Fuli headed for priderock. On the way she bumped into the princes and two female cubs. She didn't want to work with the traders, including her father. She sighed before apporching the four.

"Prince Kion and Prince Kaidan."

Kaidan looked from the creamy golden she-cub to the goldish cheetah cub. "Fuli, right?"

"Aren't you suppose to be training or something?" Kion asked with a glare.

"Kion!" Kaidan glared at his brother before softing his gaze as he return his eyes to Fuli. "What my brother _means_ is, what brings you here?"

Fuli closed her eyes and remembered her father's words. With a deep breath she opened her eyes and fluttered her eyes at the light golden prince. "Who are your friends?"

Kion rolled his orange eyes. "These are our friends Alamsi and Felicity."

Fuli nodded before looking towards the direction of the northern border before turning back to the lion cubs. "Have you heard of this really awesome place?"

Almasi smiled before she pinned her ears. "Kion was speaking about a cool place until he ruined my interest when he said it was the waterhole."

Fuli smiled, "It's actually not. Have you heard of the elephant graveyard?"

Felicity's greenish-blue went wide. That's where dad and his allies are. She looked away from others with a fearful expression. What's father up to?

"Well...I have to get back to training. I just wanted to let you know about the cool place."

The princes and their friends watched Fuli disappear in a cloud of dust.


	6. Chapter 6

**Nalalicious, I missed your reviews and updates! I'm glad you like the story and the characters so far.**

 **To CandyCane21 and Nalalicious, you two are asking for Simba. There will be a Simba, just no time soon.**

 **Enjoy and happy reading.**

Felicity shook her head before looking into the brown eyes of her best friend. "Huh, did you say something?"

Kaidan was about to respond when Zazu landed in front of the cubs.

"There you are, young masters. Former Queen Uru requested I escort you while the dangers of the hyenas trespassing is at large." the azure hornbill announced after perching on a rock.

Almasi pinned her ears before moving her eyes towards the princes and Felicity. "Great. Now how are we going to ditch the dodo?" the greyish-beige she-cub asked in a hushed whisper.

It was silent for a few moments before Kaidan's brown eyes widen. "I know how," the light golden prince announced in a quiet, hushed tone.

The group whispered among themselves for a minute or two before their attention went to Zazu.

"Look at you Kion and Almasi! You too, Kaidan and Felicity! Little seeds of romance blossoming in the savannah. Your parents will be thrilled, with Kion being betrothed to Almasi and Kion to Felicity." Zazu said.

"Be-what?" Kion and Kaidan asked in unison.

"Betrothed! Intended," Zazu saw the look on all the cub's faces, "affianced!"

"Meaning…?" Felicity asked.

"One day, Kion and Almasi will be married and so will Kaidan and Felicity!" Zazu said.

"EW!" Felicity said.

"Yuck!" Kaidan added.

"Why?" Kion asked.

"You can question it all you want, but this is a tradition going back generations!" Zazu said.

"When I'm king, that'll be the first thing to go." Kion said.

"Your father set up the pairings, and he is the king!" Zazu said.

"So, Kion is the future king." Almasi said.

"Yeah, so you have to do what I tell you!" Kion said, poking Zazu in the stomach.

"Keep this up and you're shaping up to be a pretty pathetic king indeed." Zazu said.

Kion shared a look with Kaidan, before turning back to the hornbill with a smirk. "That's not the way we see it!"

...

Kion, Kaidan, Almasi and Felicity ran away from the scene. They had successfully lost Zazu, with help from the animals. The last straw, was a female rhino sitting on the bird. Kion laughed.

"We lost him!" Kaidan said.

"I am a genius!" Almasi said.

"Hey genius, it was Kaidan's idea." Kion said.

"Yeah, but _we_ pulled it off." Felicity said pointing a creamy paw at Almasi and herself.

"What is it with this girl power?" Kaidan asked.

"Cause girls rule!" Almasi said.

Kion and Kaidan looked at each other and smiled.

"Oh yeah?" Kaidan asked. Kaidan pounced on Felicity, and Kion on Almasi. But it was Felicity and Almasi who ended up on top.

"Haha! Got you!" Almasi said.

"You guys!" Kaidan said.

"Let us up!" Kion said. Felicity and Almasi pranced away, only to be pounced on again. Felicity and Almasi once again, ended up on top, ending up in a darker place.

"We got you again!" Felicity said. Steam rose from a geyser, scaring the four cubs. The cubs all straightened, seeing bones. They perched themselves atop one, seeing an elephant skull.

"Whoa!" The cubs said in unison. They walked towards the skull, Kion in the lead.

"I wonder if it's brains are still in there?" Kaidan asked.

"I don't know, but let's go check it out." Kion started walking into the skull. Zazu suddenly appeared in front of the Prince.

"Wrong! The only checking out we're doing is checking out of here!" Zazu said.

"Aw man!" Kaidan said.

"We're way beyond the boundary of the Pridelands!" Zazu said.

"Look guys, Banana Beak is scared!" Kion chuckled. Zazu pressed a feather to the golden yellow cub's nose.

"It's Mr. Banana Beak to you, fuzzy! And we are leaving!" Zazu said. The laughing of hyenas stopped the cubs in their tracks, and Zazu tried to keep the cubs behind him.

Three hyenas appeared, drooling at the mouth.

"Hey! Looks like we've got company! What do you think, Banzai?" The female asked.

"I don't know Shenzi, what about you Ed?" Banzai asked. The third hyena laughed.

The hyenas circled the cubs and Zazu. Kion was scared out of his mind, he didn't hear any of the conversation until Shenzi leaned near Zazu.

"Wait! You're Mufasa's little stooge." Shenzi said.

"I, madam, am the King's majordomo." Zazu said. Banzai looked at Tama, who cringed.

"That would make you…" Banzai began.

"Future King!" Kion snarled.

"Do you know what we do to Kings around here?" Shenzi asked.

Kion scoffed, "You can't do anything to me or my brother."

"Actually, they can. We are on their land." Zazu said.

"Zazu! You said they're whiny, mangy stupid feabags." Kaidan said.

"Iksnay on the upid-stay." Zazu murmured.

"Who're you calling 'upid-stay?'" Banzai demanded, Zazu tried getting the cubs away from the hyenas.

"My, look at the time! It's time to go!" Zazu said.

"We'd love for you to stick around for dinner!" Shenzi said. While the hyenas conversed, Zazu shushed the cubs towards the elephant skull, telling the cubs to keep running.

That was when they lost Zazu. Kion became worried for the majordomo, leading the cubs towards three big shadows and one small.

"Let's see the majordomo hop all the way to the birdie boiler!" Banzai said, setting Zazu inside it.

"No! Not the birdie boiler!" Zazu was sent flying.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Kion and Kaidan asked in unison.

"Like… you?" Shenzi asked.

"Oops." Kaidan said. The cubs started running, the hyenas on their tails. Kion, Kaidan and Almasi were at the top of a pile of bones.

"Kaidan!" Felicity called. Kaidan stopped, urging Kion and Almasi to continue on. He saw Felicity slipping, the hyenas near her. He made his way down the bones and slapped Shenzi on the cheek, three claw marks emerging on Shenzi's flesh as Kaidan and Felicity escaped.

They made it inside an elephant skull, where Kion and Almasi were. The cubs tried climbing up a wall, to no avail. The four cubs ended up on the ground, cornered by the hyenas. Kion stood in the front, tried roaring at the three.

Shenzi laughed, "That was it? Try it again, c'mon." Kion roared again, a mighty roar emerging. Kion knew it hadn't come from him, and found out where the roar had come from when the king emerged, beating on the hyenas. He had them pinned. They were murmuring apologies.

"SILENCE!" Mufasa roared.

"We're really sorry!" Shenzi said.

"If you ever come near my sons and their friends again…" Mufasa warned.

"Oh, those are your kids?" Shenzi said.

"I didn't realize that!" Banzai lied. Banzai and Shenzi looked at Ed, who nodded. Mufasa roared again. The hyenas shrank.

"Toodles!" Shenzi said as they all ran. Zazu landed next to Mufasa, smile on his face. Mufasa glowered at Zazu, who cowered. Kion stepped forward.

"Dad, I…" Kion began.

"You've disobeyed me!" Mufasa said. Kion and Kaidan stepped back.

"Dad, I'm sorry." Kion said with his ears against his head.

"Let's go home." Mufasa said. Kion put his head down and started , Felicity and Almasi followed.

"Kion, I thought you were very brave." Almasi whispered once she was by his side. Kion gave his friend a sad smile.

Once the five lions were back in the Pridelands, Mufasa beckoned Zazu to his side.

"Yes, Sire?" Zazu asked.

"Take Kaidan, Felicity and Almasi home. I have to teach my daughter a lesson." Kion shrank in the grass. Almasi looked over to Kion, her pale blue eyes concerned. Zazu flew over to the cubs. He looked in Kaidan, Felicity and Almasi's direction.

"Come you three," Zazu said, turning to face Kion he put his wings on his shoulders, "Prince Kion, good luck." Zazu flew off. As Kaidan passed Kion he bumped heads with him, but it didn't help the Prince's nerves any.

As Kaidan, Felicity and Almasi left, they looked back at Kion with concern. Kion stood up, ready to follow them, hoping his father wouldn't notice.

"Kion!" Mufasa ordered.

Kion flinched, tears welling in his orange eyes. He forgot, his father noticed about everything when it came to his antics. He turned around, walking towards his father. Kion tripped, and noticed he stepped into one of his father's paw-prints. He lowered his head and continued to his father's side, sitting down next to him. Mufasa grimaced.

"Kion, I'm very disappointed in you." Mufasa said.

"Dad, I—" Kion began.

"I don't want to hear excuses. You, as my heir...future king must be more responsible. The reason why your brother isn't here. That said, you could've been killed, and what's worse, you put your brother, Felicity and Almasi in danger as well!" Mufasa scolded.

Kion sniffled. He dare not say anything else. He felt a tear run down his cheek. Mufasa looked at his crying son. He relented.

"You were just trying to be brave, weren't you?" He asked softly.

"Like you." Kion sobbed.

"Kion listen, being brave, doesn't mean you go looking for trouble." Mufasa said.

"You're never scared of anything." Kion hiccupped.

Mufasa sighed, "I was today."

"Really?" Kion asked quietly.

"Yes," Mufasa paused to look his son in the eyes, "I was afraid I might lose you, and Kaidan."

Kion smiled and said, "I bet those hyenas were even scared-er."

Mufasa laughed, put a paw out to catch Kion, and said, "Because nobody messes with your old man, c'mere you!" Mufasa noogied Kion, who struggled to get away.

"Dad! Quit! Ah, let me go!" Kion said, trying to get out of his father's arms. He succeeded and pounced on the golden lion. The two played a little bit until Kion was in Mufasa's mane, and biting his ear.

"Dad, I love you." Kion said.

"I love you and Kaidan, too, my son." Mufasa said.

"We'll always be together, won't we?" Kion asked.

"Tama, let me tell you something that my mother told me," Mufasa said, "look at the stars. The Great Kings of the Past look down on us from those stars. Now remember, whenever you feel alone, just look to the stars, they'll always be there to guide you, and so will I."

Kion snuggled into his father's mane and said, "So Grandpa and Great Grandpa are watching over us?"

"Yes, as I will watch over you and your brother one day." Mufasa said. Comforted, Kion fell asleep in her father's mane. He heard his son's light breathing and smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

With the second royal family, in their cave the graveyard incident was being delt with.

"How can you be so wreckless!"

Felicity lowered her head. She felt ashamed to make her mother feel so disappointed with her. She's a princess and future queen. Not to the Pridelands, that wasn't going to happen on many occasions. One, she was bethroled to the second prince of the Pridelands. Two, she knows her father has pawned her and her sisters off to some sexist ally of his. Who ever they are.

A deep sigh caused the creamy gold cub to look up at the dark cream lioness. "Go to sleep. Your father and I will discuss this further in the morning."

Felicity slowly nodded before heading in her spot of the cave. Not long after she laid down she saw her father walk up. She was already suspicious of the graveyard, she knows that her father has a alliance with the hyenas. Over heard one of the meetings he had, so it couldn't be any other reason that she and her friends almost died. Felicity closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep, listening to her parents conversation.

"Where have you been!" Sarafina was livid. It was clear in her blue eyes.

Scar looked at his mate before frowning. "I was with Udina and our allies. Harkin's brat did what we told her but those cubs are still alive.." The rich brown lion raised a black eye brow. "Did I miss something?"

Sarafina growled as she narrowed her eyes. "Felicity was among the princes today!"

Scar looked over to his daughter before moving his green eyes towards his mate. "Apparently she is still alive and can be useful than I thought."

Sarafina snarled. "How can you be so empty minded? Your daughter could of died!"

"But she didn't!" Scar sneered. "Honestly, I don't understand why you are so worried about cubs that aren't yours! Exspecially since you're with cub again. Hopefully with a male, females are useless."

Sarafina ignored her feelings of being offended. "Did you and Udina come up with another plan?"

Scar nodded with a grin. "Yes. When the sun is the highest in the sky, the hyenas will caused a stampede in the northern gorge. Kion and Kaidan will be there, I will lead Mufasa to them. Then I will be rid of my brother and his hairballs."

Felicity mentally gasped. She had to warn her uncle. Surprisingly, that's on the top of her mind. But she can't be distracted, she has to inform her uncle before her father succeeds with his evil plan.

 **...**

Felicity blinked her eyes open before sitting up with a yawn. After stretching her body, she headed for the cave entrance. When she noticed it was almost noon her greenish-blue eyes widen. With a burst of energy and determination she raced towards priderock. She never thought she would make it to the kopje as fast as she did. Maybe she has so hidden talents she didn't know about. Felicity shook her head when she heard her aunt's voice. She looked down a path to see the queen with her father.

"Does Mufasa and the boys know?"

Sarabi shook her head. "I found out yesterday. But then the boys went to the graveyard...I didn't have a chance."

Felicity's mind clouded. Queen Sarabi was pregnant, like...Sarafina. But King Mufasa don't deserve to die, neither does Kion and Kaidan. With a deep breath she ran towards the father and daughter.

"Auntie Sarabi!"

The dark beige lioness turned her head and was surprised to see her niece but something didn't feel right. She felt like this when Scar took the boys not too long ago. "Felicity, is there something wrong?"

 _It's now or never. Now!_ "My father is staging a coup!"

Sarabi and Aasim's eyes widened. Sarabi looked at her father with fearful eyes. "Father,"

Aasim nuzzled his daughter. "Don't worry. They will come home safely."

"It's this way!" Felicity cried out before running towards the gorge with Aasim running after her.

 **...**

Scar smiled in glee as he watched his brother have difficulty climbing up the side of the gorge.

"Scar! Brother, help me!"

Scar narrowed his eyes down at the king below him. How did he become king? Because he was their parents favourite. Not anymore. He will be king and show everyone what a better king he is than his brother. With a growl he latched on to the golden lion's paws, smiling in satisfactory when Mufasa roared in pain as his claws dugged into his flesh.

"Long live the king."

Mufasa's amber eyes widen in fear. But there was nothing he could do but accept his death. A pale blur tackled his brother, painfully ripping his claws from his paws. When the pain subsided he looked up to see the concerned brown eyes of his father in law. The creamy beige lion helped the king up before heading towards where he heard his grandsons' screams.

Scar coughed before glaring at the returning lion. "How did you know!" then he caught sight of his daughter and snarled before swinging his paw and brought it across Felicity's face. "You betrayed me!"

Mufasa pinned his brother down. "You are banished! Get your family and get out!"

Scar growled before looking at Felicity. "Let's go!"

Kaidan jumped between his weeping and bleeding cousin. "No! You'll just kill her!"

Mufasa was going to oppose when he noticed some movement coming this way. As it got closer it turned out to be Sarabi with Sienna and Dayaa.

"Oh Mufasa! I am glad you and the boys are alright!" Sarabi cried as he embraced the golden lion before pulling Kion and Kaidan close. When her orange eyes landed on Felicity she gasped. She automatically knew what happened. "You bastard!"

Scar wasn't fazed. "If you're done, I will take my daughter and be going."

Sarabi roared before hitting the rich brown lion across the face. "You're not taking her! I made a promise to Faye and this is me keeping that promise."

Scar scoffed. "One last female I have to deal with!"

The group watched Scar leave before they focused on the important matter in front of them. Sarabi picked Felicity up and bolted to priderock.

Mufasa looked at Dayaa. "Fetch Rafiki."

The pale beige lioness bowed before dashing off to the tree of life. While Sienna helped the princes, Aasim helped his son in law back to priderock.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the delayed update, been sick since Sunday and is still feeling a bit under the weather. CandyLuv99 and Nalalicious, I appreciate the reviews. Plus I missed your thoughts and opinions. I used a quote from one of my other favourite movies, Alpha and Omega. If you know the movie, try to spot it. Now here's the next chapter, enjoy.**

Sarafina was lost. She couldn't understand why she and the cubs were following Scar towards nomads land across the Pridelands' eastern border. She wanted to ask questions, such as; why were they out here? Where's Felicity? The sound of grass crunching caused the family to stop just as three figures appeared in front of them. As they got closer Sarafina saw the figures clearly as a lioness, a stocky male and preteen male. In the middle of the three was a old but quite beautiful rich golden lioness, on the left was the preteen, on the right was the stocky golden orange furred lion.

As the dark cream lioness looked closely she realised that the lioness was the former queen, Uru's younger sister Udina. Her mate's ally. This would be her second encounter with the exiled princess. She wasn't always a Pridelander, she belong to a pride past the coastal areas. It was her, her mother and baby brother. The journey was ruthless and dangerous. Plain example, during the terk to the Pridelands they lost her brother in a sandstorm. Her mother wasn't a believer in anything. Her father made that happen by cheating on her mother with a few younger lionesses. When Sarafina's mother found out about the affairs, everything she believed was destroyed. So her mother knew that her brother was dead and it wasn't no use to look. When they got to the Pridelands they were accepted and that afternoon she witnessed Princess Udina being exiled.

"Well isn't this a surprise. The whole family. But brings this early vis..." Udina stopped and looked at Scar hard. "Your plan failed and now you are exiled? Hmm.."

Scar nodded. "It was going as planned until Faye's cub ratted me out."

Udina clicked her teeth. "No, no, no. This can not do."

The rich golden teen turned his pale blue eyes on his mother. "Mother, what is it?"

Udina narrowed her eyes. "Betrayal will not do. We need to end this traitor."

The golden orange lion's cobalt blue eyes widened a bit. "What about Mufasa and the princes?"

Udina waved a paw. "Let them have their few months. No one crosses me and live to see another day!"

Nala and Malka gasped but wasn't sure if they were scared or shocked by the evil grins on Kovu and Tiffu's muzzles.

Udina smiled at the cubs. "These four will make excellent kings and queens." Udina looked up at Sarafina. "I believe the facade is over. So while you handle that, Scar and I have to talk."

Sarafina narrowed her blue eyes as she watched her mate and his aunt disappear in a cloud of fog. Before taking a deep breath and turning to face the questions.

 **...**

In the Pridelands Mufasa wasn't happy with the situation he has on his paws. Felicity is his mate's best friend's daughter and also his brother's daughter, not mention that same brother tried to kill him not even two hours ago.

"Mufasa, calm down." Uru chided. "You're over reacting."

Mufasa snapped his amber eyes open and growled with a bit of a roar in the direction of his mother. "Do. Not. Tell. Me. To. Calm. Down. I am the King!"

"Mufasa!" Sarabi cried shocked by her mate's behaviour.

Mufasa shook his head. "I don't want to hear it, Sarabi!" the golden lion ignored the fearful look the dark beige lioness' orange eyes. "You want me keep the cub of my brother who tried to kill me and our cubs Who's side are you on!"

Sarabi stepped back in complete shock. "I am and always on your side." she looks towards the main cave where Kion and Kaidan was with her parents and the rest of the pride and cubs. Then turned back to Mufasa. "I have been meaning to tell you something."

Mufasa sneered. "What the hell could you have to tell me right now!"

Sarabi frowned before pinning her ears. "I'm pregnant again,"

Mufasa shook his head and snapped out of the haze he was in. Before it came crashing down. Mufasa lowered his head, ashamed. "I'm sorry."

Sarabi smiled lightly before nuzzling into the king's red mane. "It's alright dear. I know how much this is for you. But you're not alone, I'm here." Sarabi closes her eyes, "On to another matter." Sarabi inhaled and exhaled before snapping her eyes open. "The next time you speak to me or anyone in this pride like you just did. I will personally _rip_ out your eyes and shove 'em down your throat so you can see my claws, Sarabi narrowed her eyes and with a angry snarl, " _ **TEAR YOUR CARCASS OPEN!**_ "

Mufasa gulped. He forgot the intense training Sarabi had from her father and brothers. Who runs a pride out pass the desert. As the youngest of four she had to be tough. One of the reasons why he fell in love with her. A clearing of a throat caused the king and everyone else to look to the side cave on the side of the main one. The cave was used as a birthing den but occasionally as a den for ill and wounded. Standing out of the cave was Rafiki with a glum look.

Sarabi walked towards the mandrill. "How is she?"

Rafiki sighed as he leaned on his staff. "I'm afraid, Young Felicity will have a permanent scar."

Sarabi gasped before running into the cave to cuddle her niece. While Mufasa and everyone still on priderock bid the sherman farewell.

Mufasa took a deep breath before looking at his mother. "Mom, what should I do?"

Uru sighed heavily before head bumping her son, affectionately. "I know what you are going through." she stood and went to check on her granddaughter. But stopped and looked over her shoulder, "Don't make the same mistake I made."

Mufasa was left in deep thought as his mother the small cave.

 **...**

Scar followed Udina up a small mountain. When they reached the top the rich brown lion was tooken back from the sight before him. There in the distance was priderock, he looked at his aunt and seen she was sitting. He followed while he tried to make sense of why Udina brought him up here.

"I'm sure you are confused. But I will explain."

Scar frowned before focusing on the older lioness as she began to speak again.

"Have you thought about your name?"

Scar growled. "Of course."

Udina nodded before turning back to the sight before them. "Takaya, Taka for short. It means respectful one. I should know I named you."

Scar was more confused. "You named named me? But moth.."

"Uru is not your mother!" Udina took a deep breath before smiling adoringly. "Takaya, I am your mother."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't not own Jasiri or the start of the plain. They belong to TMNTTLK lover.**

Scar couldn't believe what he heard. Uru wasn't his mother? Udina was...

Udina turned from the view of the Pridelands below to the in shock prince. "I understand that you're confused."

Scar shook his head. "Confused!?" the rich brown lion chuckled darkly. "That's not the half of it! All this damn time!"

Udina stood and apporched the angry lion. "I told Uru this would happen. But the _'golden princess'_ didn't want to disappoint our father. So she insisted, that she raised you."

Scar growled as he glared at the rich golden lioness. "If this is true..how did you go along with your sister raising your cub?"

Udina turned her head and sighed. "I had no choice. I loved your father, even if he was with Uru. I managed to come across him in a dire moment and took advantage. You was the outcome of that advantage." Udina turned her head back to the rich brown lion. "Your grandfather would of killed Ahadi and you if I didn't pass you over."

"It was to protect me," Scar said in realization. He lifted his head with determination. "Don't worry, mother. We'll make things right."

Udina smiled before affectionately nuzzling her reunited son. "We will, in due time." Udina pulled back and looked at Scar with a wide grin. "But first, we must handle that little brat."

Scar grinned in agreement. Felicity will soon be reunited with her mother.

 **...**

Kion sat outside of the cave that held his untrustworthy cousin. It was because of her father that he and Kaidan almost died and almost lost their father a few weeks ago. "I can't believe dad let her stay."

Nearby Kaidan rolled his brown eyes. "It wasn't her fault. And she saved us!"

Kion ignored him and continued his rant. "I don't trust her. That's why I asked father to change your bethroled."

Kaidan's eyes widened before he snapped them towards his brother. "You did what!"

Kion looked at his brother in shock and confusion. "What's the deal? You don't want a mate backstabbing you?"

Kaidan looked away from his twin. He didn't know what to say but one's thing for sure, he didn't agree. After all, if it wasn't for Felicity, they and their father would be dead. With a deep breath Kaidan turned to his brother with his ears back. "Who did dad choose?"

Before Kion could respond a brown blur tackled the light golden prince. Sending Kaidan sliding across the stone surface. After catching his breath Kaidan looked up to stare into the brown eyes of one of their other friends, Jasiri.

"My mum just told me the great news!" the rusty brown she-cub exclaimed.

Kaidan looked over his brother who shrugged. Kaidan looked back at Jasiri while trying to push the older cub off. "What news what that be?"

Jasiri stepped back with a giggled. "We're going to be mates when we're older."

Kaidan went to say something after he sat up but a light gasp caused the three cubs to look and see Felicity in the small cave entrance. "Felicity..."

The creamy gold she-cub lowered her head and pinned her ears. "You hate me that much that you don't want to marry me?"

Kaidan saw the tears falling and felt guilty. "Of course not, Felicity." he walked over and embraced his weeping cousin. "I don't hate you. I'm actually thankful."

Felicity looked up as she sniffed up some tears. "Really?"

Kaidan smiled. "Of course,"

"Blah!" Kion stuck his tounge out. "Come on, we have to meet mom."

Kaidan sighed before giving Felicity a small smile. Then the two princes were racing down the side of priderock. Jasiri watched the princes go before turning her brown eyes on the former princess consort.

"To bad you won't get to marry the second prince. Kaidan's cute." with a wicked laugh the rusty brown she-cub trotted down the rocky slope.

Felicity frowned. She knew that she had a hard life ahead of her. But as long as she has at least one in her corner, she'll get by.

 **...**

A few more weeks went by and Queen Sarabi went into labour. Kion and Kaidan sat outside with their father and grandparents. While their Grandmother Uru was inside with the sherman. It was late in the afternoon when Uru exit the cave with a proud smile.

"Mother! How's Uru and the cub?" Mufasa quickly asked after rushing up to the old lioness.

Uru chuckled. "Why don't you go and see."

Mufasa nodded before walking in the cave with Kion and Kaidan. As the royal males was entering the cave Rafiki was exiting, on his way to prepare for the new royal's presentation. In the middle of the cave laid Sarabi who wore a bright smile when she saw her mate and sons.

"Why don't you guys say 'hi' to the newest family member, Princess Kopa." Sarabi said with a gleam in her orange eyes as she moved one of her paws to reveal a golden peach cub underneath.

"She's so small," Kion said peering over his mother's arm.

Kaidan rolled his eyes. "All cubs start off small, genius. Like we once did."

Sarabi chuckled before nuzzling her light golden cub. "You're absolutely right."

Mufasa laughed before bending down and nuzzled his daughter. He inhaled and exhaled deeply. He promise he'll never let any harm come to his new daughter or his sons. As long as he's alive his family and the Pridelands will be safe.

 **...**

Scar growled in frustration. He and his mother got word that Sarabi gave birth to a princess. A few weeks before Sarafina gave birth to another healthy boy. Scar's green eyes widened as he stopped pacing.

"I know that look anywhere."

Scar looked up at his apporching mother. "I thought of the perfect plain to be rid of that traitorous brat. And we get to pick off the newest member of that damn family."

Udina grinned evily as her ears perked. "I'm listening,"


	10. Chapter 10

It's been a month since the birth of his daughter. Most males wouldn't be too pleased with the birth of a daughter but he couldn't be happier. On the day that marked his daughter's first day out of the cave, Mufasa was near the western border. On the other side of the border was the neighboring kingdom, the Fallholt. King Cullen was a young king who began to rule earlier than expected. He had a mate, who was a season younger than him. Together they have a son who's a little older than Kion and Kaidan.

The sounds of growling and snarling caused the golden lion to exit his thoughts. Up ahead was a whitish-beige lioness fighting off a pack of four hyenas. Besides her was a rich golden teen trying to help the lioness fend off the prochers. Mufasa narrowed his amber eyes and charged towards them with a loud roar. The hyenas looked up and bolted with a yelp.

Mufasa took a deep breath before turning to the lioness and the teen to see her nuzzling two cubs around his sons and daughter ages. "Are you alright, miss?"

The whitish-beige lioness looked up with wide eyes before bowing. "Yes, your highness. Thanks to you."

Mufasa nodded before straighten up. "No problem. Now what brings you to the Pridelands?" He normally doesn't tolerate trespassers but he let it slide since it's clear they need help.

"I came from a kingdom beyond the oasis. My home was taken over by rogues. In order to protect my children, I left in search of a safe place to raise them."

A undstandable story. "What is your name?"

"My name is Lydia and these are children Thresh, Alana and Mheetu." the lioness responded.

Mufasa dipped his head. "Very well. Follow me."

Once Mufasa turned his back, Lydia grinned evily.

 **...**

A pair of bright green peered through the lush green bushes. A glint shined in those when they landed on their prey. With a 'raah' a bright golden cub lunched out of the bush and on a unexpected Kaidan. The two rolled before the attacker landed on their back.

"Nice try, Kopa." Kaidan smiled down at his sister.

Princess Kopa smiled back before sitting up after her brother stepped off her. "I'll get you next time."

A small laugh caused the brother and sister to see Felicity walking towards them. Out of all the cubs, Kaidan and Kopa were the two who trusted her.

"You're breathing to hard, princess."

Kopa pinned her ears with a pout. "Hey! I hate being called that." then her ears perked as she turned to her brother. "You're taking me swimming tomorrow right, Kai'?"

Kaidan sighed before ruffling the backwards golden fur on his sister's head. "Sorry. While Kion is receiving his lessons from dad, grandpa is taking me to visit the Fallholt kingdom."

Felicity frowned at the disappointment on the princess' face. Before a smile formed, "I'll take you."

Kopa brighten up. "Really?" when Felicity nodded, Kopa pounced on the older cub. "You're the best!"

As the small group headed back to priderock, they wasn't aware of a pair of dark purple eyes watching.

 **...**

The next morning, Kopa got up early and watched the sunrise before she went to wake Felicity. But the creamy gold she-cub was already heading out.

"I see you're ready." Felicity said with a laugh at the princess joyful antics.

"Ready for what?" Felicity and Kopa looked to see the newest cubs. Brother and sister, Alana and Mheetu.

Kopa beamed at her creamy furred friend. "Felicity is taking me swimming!"

Mheetu frowned as his blue eyes held concern. "You sure that is wise?"

Kopa frowned before looking at Felicity then back to the creamy cub. "I trust her."

Mheetu's dark red furred sister rolled her dark purple eyes. Alana placed a sweet smile on her lighter red muzzle. "Well, we're heading to the river ourselves. Why not head there together?"

Felicity felt like something was up but she had nothing to back it up. So she turned and lead the way with Kopa following at her side. When the river was coming up the siblings shared looks before they put on their fake fear expressions and fake tears before running over to Felicity.

"Felicity!"

The former princess consort looked from her friend who was chasing a butterfly to the siblings. "Alana? Mheetu? What's wrong?"

"We saw something by the large tree to the west."

Felicity looked confused but ran off anyway to see what they were talking about. But not before telling Alana and Mheetu to stay there with Kopa. Alana and Mheetu smiled before going over to the princess. Kopa looked from the fluttering insect to see Alana and Mheetu without Felicity.

"Where's Felicity?"

Alana shrugged. "Not sure. But Mheetu and I want to show you something by the river."

Kopa frowned as her ears folded back a bit. "I don't think that's a good idea."

Mheetu rolled his blue eyes. "Stop being a wuss."

"I am not a wuss!"

Kopa ran towards the log that is over the murky water below. Mheetu and his sister shared a grin but before they could push Kopa off Felicity came running over. Alana smiled before she screamed which started Felicity and made the creamy gold she-cub knock her friend into the water. Her paws slipped causing her to hit her head. The last thing she heard was a scream before everything went black.


	11. Chapter 11

**CandyLuv99 and TMNTTLK lover, thanks for the reviews. The result of Princess Kopa will be revealed soon. Enjoy.**

Felicity blinked her eyes open with a moan. When she realised that she wasn't by the river but in the cave under priderock she stood to sway from the sudden dizziness. "Kopa...Where's Kopa?"

Before the creamy gold she-cub could stumble to the cave floor a large paw caught her. Felicity looked up and into the amber eyes of the king.

"Kopa, how is she?"

The golden lion looked at his neice hard before growling. "She's fine! She told us something interesting!"

Felicity looked confused as why was her uncle was being hostile. Her greenish-blue eyes widened when she realized what it was. "You don't think I have anything to do with this?"

Felicity then noticed that Queen Sarabi and the princes was there. Sarabi sighed before looking the creamy gold she-cub. "That's what the princess said."

"Um...your highness?"

The royal family looked and seen Alana with her brothers and mother. Some of the pride started to gather around as well.

"What the matter young one?" Mufasa asked the dark red she-cub.

Alana looked at her mother, who nodded but she turned her dark purple eyes to the royal pair. "We was there. She kicked the princess into the water and watched..."

Felicity's eyes widened at Alana's story, literally. "I slipped on the log because she screamed. I must of accidently kicked Kopa in..."

"No!" Mheetu cried. "My sister screamed because she was about to throw us in next! Untill King Mufasa and our brother came."

Thresh's pale blue eyes widened when he realized it all. "King Mufasa and I heard a scream and raced to see what was the trouble. When we got there Felicity was watching the boys drown with a smile before fainting."

Dayaa, Batini and Zira snarled at the creamy gold she-cub. "How could you do that to your Princess?!"

Felicity was backed up to a corner of the cave. By a mob of angry lionesses. Kaidan snarled before leaping between his friend and the pride.

"Stop! Felicity is innocent!"

Mufasa shook his head and sighed. "No son, she is not. I know it don't make sense but why would they lie? Felicity confesss and we can help you."

Felicity pinned her ears against her head. "I have nothing to confess! I didn't do it on purpose!"

Mufasa sighed heavily before focusing on the pride. "Untill Felicity shows she is not a threat she will sleep in this cave!" Mufasa turned his burning gaze to his in shock neice. "This is your last chance!"

"You should exile her while our cubs are still alive!" Dayaa sneered.

Mufasa looked at his neice before roaring. "My decision is made. She has one more chance. You are dismissed!"

Kiara watched helplessly as her aunt and uncle and the pride left the cave. She saw her only friend and ran over to him.

"Kaidan!"

"Kaidan! Let's go!"

Kaidan pinned his ears as he sadly mouthed, "Sorry like." before following his brother and parents.

Felicity watched her friend leave her with tears in her eyes. She lowered her head and cried, she couldn't believe this was happening. But the weeping ex princess didn't know that a pair of deep blue eyes was watching.

 **...**

"This isn't right.." Kaidan said mostly to himself but his parents and brother heard him.

Mufasa turned his attention from his sleeping daughter to his second oldest. "Kaidan, that cub almost killed your sister."

Kaidan shook his head. "Felicity is sweet and kind. I prefer being married to her than Jasiri!"

"That's because you like that murdering witch!"

Kaidan glared before lightly growling at his brother. "Do not! And if I did, at least she wouldn't turn her back on me when things get rough like you and Almasi did!"

"You leave Almasi out of this!" Kion growled back. "Almasi is nothing like Felicity!"

"Enough!" Mufasa roared as he stepped between his sons. "This cub is tarring my family and pride apart! I will not stand for it!" after taking a deep breath he looked between his mate and cubs. "Felicity has one more strike! I don't care where she goes, she's out of here!"

Kaidan gulped. He knew that his father was serious. But...what if she's truly being framed and there's nothing he could do?

 **...**

Felicity couldn't take it anymore. She so badly wanted to run away. One night that marked a month since the river incident, Felicity laid out by the water hole. The creamy gold she-cub laid with her paws dangling off the edge of her ledge. Her tear filled eyes were on the star filled sky. She wanted to seek counsel with the great kings of the past but thought better of it. They probably think she's some past evil doer reborn or something.

"Felicity?"

The creamy gold she-cub's ears perked before she sat up and looked to see one of the royal cubs, Kopa.

"Kopa? Please go back to priderock!"

The golden she-cub shook her head but before she could say something a pale paw sent her rolling. Felicity gasped before she snarled at the whitish-beige lioness. Her greenish-blue eyes widened when she seen it was none other than Lydia.

"You? I should of known!"

Lydia smiled as she approached the down princess and gave her another swipe. "Oh really? Well no one will believe you. Especially since you murdered the princess!"

Lydia was about to give Kopa another blow when Felicity pounced and latched on her ear. The whitish-beige lioness growled before swating at the cub on her ear. Causing Felicity to fall on the grassy surface hard. Felicity groaned and prepared for the worst but a loud scream made her realised that Lydia was now after the princess.

"Kopa! Run!"

Another scream let Felicity know she couldn't get away. Felicity stumbled a bit before rushing towards the injured princess. With her being a few months older, Felicity was also a larger. Letting Felicity latch on to Kopa's nape and ran. Felicity didn't get far before Lydia struck her paws from under her. Sending the female cubs tumbling towards a nearby cliff edge. Felicity and Kopa looked at the apporching whitish-beige lioness in fear before Lydia pounced. A loud scream rang through the air before Lydia threw the small princess' lifeless body towards Felicity. The creamy gold she-cub tried to catch the body but she slipped causing the princess' bloody body to tumble over the edge.

"No!" Felicity cried as she tried to grabbed the falling princess. To fail and watch Kopa be swallow by rushing river below.

A loud roar let Felicity know that the pride, lead by Mufasa and Sarabi was apporching.

"What's going..." the golden lion stopped short when his amber eyes landed on his neice.

Blood stained her fur as a bloody pool was by her paws. The pride turned their hatred gaze on the shaken ex princess.

"Where's the princess!" Mufasa demanded.

"Sire, she tossed the princess over the edge." Lydia lied with tears in her dark purple eyes.

Sarabi watched silently before glaring at her neice. "I trusted you. And you killed my daughter!"

Felicity backed up and shook her head. "No! You got to understand I'm being framed!"

"Enough!" Mufasa roared. "I...had enough liars and killers in one life time! I don't need one more!" the king took a deep breath before looking at Felicity with a hard gaze. "Felicity...I gave you a second chance and you attacked not only your Princess but killed her! I was a fool before but I won't make the same mistake twice. I want you to leave! Now!"

Felicity was beyond shocked and afraid. Exspecially since now the pride was out for blood, her blood even if she was a cub. Felicity knew there was only one thing to do. She turned and leapt into the wild waters below.

She remembers trying to swim to the surface before she hit her head and everything went black.


	12. Chapter 12

**TMNTTLK lover, I appreciate your feedback. Here's the next chapter, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Malika, she belongs to CandyLuv99.**

Axel walked along the wet dirt of the shoreline in the nomads land. He was on patrol as while Scar and Udina planned the next move against the Pridelands. But he had more pressing matters, he had to find a way to stall Scar and Udina's plans. The lives of innocent depend on it. The life of his daughter depends on it. The golden orange lion looked into the now calm waters that lead beyond the Pridelands. He was about to continue his patrol when his deep blue eyes caught something in the water. At a closer look he saw it was a cub, lying in between two rocks. Scar's daughter.

"This is not good," Axel noted shaking his head before looking around. When he noticed that he was alone he grabbed the cub and bolted towards north end, towards the desert.

The sand greeted his calloused paw pads with sorching heat. But there was a upside to travelling through the desert, he knew exactly where to go. A straight line across and he'll reach the oasis before a sandstorm hits. Axel sighed in relief when he saw the trees that sat on the border of the oasis. After he entered and passed two familiar trees he wasn't surprise to see a tawny cream lion with a light brown mane waiting.

Axel placed the unconscious cub on the soft grass before focusing on the male in front of him. "Gabriel,"

Gabriel features relaxed before he smiled with humour in his bright blue eyes. "You too?" when Axel tilted his head in confusion Gabriel continued, "King Sariel found a cub this morning while him and Prince Jabril was on patrol."

Axel shook his head. "Funny. I found her while I was on patrol."

"Well, I'll show you where to put her and we go talk to the king and queen." Gabriel said turning to head further into the Oasis.

Axel picked up the still pretty damped cub and followed after the tawny cream lion.

 **...**

"This have to stop!" a large creamy beige lion growled as he slammed his paw on the ground.

A slightly dark creamy lioness sighed before she placed a lighter colour paw on her large mate's colorless paw. "Sariel, calm down."

Sariel took deep breaths before looking into his mate's purplish-pink eyes. "I'm sorry, Malika. It's just the thought of those crazy bastards hurting my sister and her family."

Malika closed her eyes and nuzzled into her mate's brownish mane. "I understand."

"They probably succeeded by now."

The gathered group looked and saw Axel and Gabriel enter the cave that was built into a base of a very large tree.

"Axel!" a light beige lion exclaimed before embracing the golden orange lion. "You escaped the evil clutches!" Jabril's smile faded when he seen the sorrow look on his friend's face. "What's wrong?"

Axel sighed. "Scar and Udina sent Uriel, Scar's new son, Mheetu and Queen Lewa's sister, Lydia to get rid of Felicity and the new princess. They succeed.."

"Axel!"

The golden orange lion turned around just as a creamy gold lioness ran and embraced him. "Faye, it's good to see you too."

Faye nuzzled Axel before pulling back. "Our daughter has been returned to us."

Axel's deep blue eyes widened as he realised who he saved. He smiled before leaving the cave with his mate.

 **...**

Felicity woke with a groan. Her body ached all over and she was in a unfamiliar cave. Something moving nearby caused the creamy gold she-cub to look around before her eyes landed on a golden cub lying near her. Kopa was alive! Felicity stood on shaken legs before slowly apporching the slightly smaller cub. When she saw the golden backwards tuff, she knew that the cub was the princess. Kopa started to groan causing Felicity to snap her attention to the waking cub.

"Ahh, my head." Kopa moaned as she placed a colorless paw on her head. "Where am I?"

Felicity laid by the shooken up cub, "It's alright Kopa. I'm here."

Kopa turned her bright green eyes towards the cub besides her and gasped. "Felicity!"

Felicity smiled before embracing her friend. "I'm here."

Kopa and Felicity cuddled for a while before they were joined by two lions, a male and female. The lioness looked a great deal a lot like Felicity, only she had greenish eyes.

"Felicity...It's been a long time since I last saw you." the creamy gold lioness smiled.

Felicity and Kopa shared confused looks before looking back at the lion and lioness.

"I'm Faye and this is Axel." the creamy gold lioness and the golden orange lion sat next to each other with loving smiles. "We're your parents,"

 **...**

Kaidan sat on top of the summit on priderock watching the sunset. Things went to fast and now his best friend and sister are dead. If only his had listened and maybe...The light golden cub shook his head. He'll miss Felicity dearly as well as Kopa. But he'll do right by her sweet memory and do things in her honour.

"What are you doing up here?"

Kaidan ignored his mother. She spoke good about protecting Felicity but then things got out of control she turned. Like everyone else.

Sarabi sighed. "I understood that you're upset."

Kaidan snapped his brown eyes towards his dark beige mother. "You don't understand anything! Felicity killed herself because of every single one of us! We didn't believe her and death was the best option."

Tears began to fall from Kaidan's eyes as he folded his ears. Sarabi frowned before pulling her son close. It was because of her and Mufasa that put their son on this emotional ride. She didn't know what to say to Kaidan so she let him cry himself to sleep. "I'm so sorry, my sweet prince."


	13. Chapter 13

**CandyLuv99, no problem. I needed more characters anyway. Here's the next chapter, enjoy.**

Felicity couldn't believe the week she was having. She gets harsh treatment for the attempted murder of the king and princes, that her father or rather she thought was her father almost carried out. Then she gets accused for attempting to murder the princess, twice. Almost dies now she finds out that her mother is alive and with a lion that's her father.

Faye lowered her head and smiled lightly. "I know you are confused."

Felicity rolled her greenish-blue eyes. "Geez. I wonder why,"

Kopa rubbed her head against the creamy gold she-cub's side. "But I thought my Uncle Scar was your dad. At least that's what everyone said."

Felicity looked down at the three month cub. "I thought so too, Kopa."

Faye laid down and sighed deeply. "I only wanted to protect you. So I posed you as Scar's daughter."

Felicity tilted her head. "I don't understand."

Faye inhaled and exhaled before continuing. "I fell in love with Scar. Even though he was with Sarafina, I loved him. But when he started talking about Udina who tried to kill her sister on more than one occasions, I didn't want nothing to do with him. I met Axel here while on a hunt and things led to the next. I soon became pregnant with you, but I knew that I have to pose you as Scar's or he'll kill you. Apparently Sarafina didn't want to share her mate anymore because a few weeks after I gave birth to you she tried to hire Axel to murder me. Thinking he was a bloodthirsty rogue. So we staged my death. Before I left I made a promise to Sarabi to look after you. We agreed to bethrole you to Prince Kaidan."

Felicity looked away from her...parents. She wasn't put off with the truth of her parents. But hearing again that she was promised to Kaidan really tore at her heart. Felicity really liked Kaidan but he'll never want to marry her. She remembers how repulse Kaidan was to the idea when Zazu them and Kion and Almasi that day they went to the graveyard. There's no doubt that Kaidan don't think she's a murderer like everyone else does.

Faye stood with a small smile. "Why don't you two follow us? Someone is dying to meet the both of you."

Felicity was still feeling a bit sad but she stood and followed her parents with Kopa at her side.

 **...**

Prince Jasper walked behind his creamy white father. He wasn't thrilled to be leaving his friends behind to accompany his dad on some royal trip. He knows he's the heir to the young throne but he haven't even received his first kingly lesson. But his father never listen to reason. The main reason why he's the heir and not his older sister, Hicca.

"Lighten up, son. It's not the end of the world."

The seven month creamy white cub ignored him. The main reason why he is going without a fight is because the pride they're visiting is the new home of his sister.

King Cullen sighed before turning to continue towards the oasis. After crossing the desert the king and prince was greeted by the appearance of a large tannish-beige lion.

"King Cullen. It's great to see you again, old friend."

Cullen smiled before he dipped his head. "Same to you, Mendes."

Mendes turned and started to walk further into the oasis with Cullen and Jasper following. The three passed through a clearing to stop when three cubs ran by.

Jasper smiled before pawing his father's leg. "Can I go play? Please..."

Mendes noticed that Cullen was about to deny the prince. He cleared his throat to gain the king's attention. "That is actually a good idea. I and Hicca have to speak to you."

Cullen raised a eye brow before nodding to Jasper. After watching his son run off he turned to the slightly younger lion. "What is it?"

"Well hello father."

Cullen and Mendes looked to see a young light beige lioness that's no older than two and a half years. The light beige lioness smiled before embracing the creamy white lion.

"Hicca, it's good to see you." Cullen smiled returning the affection.

Hicca stepped back before leaning on Mendes. "We have a announcement."

Cullen narrowed his dark blue eyes. "What would that be?"

Hicca lovingly nuzzled the tannish-beige lion before turning her dark green eyes towards her father. "Mendes and I are together and we have a daughter."

Cullen couldn't believe what he heard. His friend and daughter is together. But no matter how much he tried, he couldn't get upset. Not after seeing how happy Mendes is making his daughter. "When do I get to meet my granddaughter?"

 **...**

A creamy brown she-cub laid in the tall lush green grass. Her hazel-blue eyes locked on her prey. Her unexpected cousin. She made to move forward to accidentally step on a twig. She mentally cursed before looking up to see her prey gone. The creamy brown she-cub turned around to scream when she came nose to nose with Jasper.

"Nice try, Jyoti. But you're rushing into it. You have to be patient."

Jyoti rolled her eyes. "How come you're the expert?"

"My mum is the best huntress in our pride." Jasper proudly boasted with his small chest out that had a bit of golden blonde mane going down and on his head.

Jyoti frowned and folded her ears. "I wish you didn't have to go."

Jasper smiled before nuzzling the younger cub. "We'll see one another again. Promise."

Jyoti smiled brightly in return before she nuzzled her cousin back.

 **...**

"The time to cease the Pridelands is among us!" Udina roared.

The gathered lions, lionesses and hyenas laughed and roared in response. It's been three months since the deaths of Felicity and Kopa. They have been planning this the day after the attack. Now they were going to take the Pridelands by force. Starting with a border attack in the morning.

Scar smiled evily as the pride and hyena pack departed to train before the big day. Soon he'll be king like he was born to be.


	14. Chapter 14

General Aasim smiled as he sat and watched his oldest daughter and her family. He was so proud of Sarabi. She is a queen and a wonderful mother to his wonderful grandsons. It's a shame what happened to his granddaughter but he'll make it his job to protect his remaining grandcubs. After nuzzling his mate and daughters, the creamy beige lion headed down the rocky slope to begin his own rounds. Aasim's job is to help out with minor duties so his son in law would have time for his family. As Aasim was walking through the plains he noticed the lack of appearance of the guild. True it was only six members, three cheetahs and three leopards. With two young trainees. Flash and Fuli. But the guild was no where to be seen. _Strange_.

Aasim was about to go in another direction in search of the guild when his ears perked at the sound of someone stepping on the grass.

"Who's there!" Aasim growled. "Show yourself!"

Aasim didn't get a response but as a breeze went by, ruffling his dark brown mane. The creamy beige lion caught wind of a foul smell.

" _ **Hyenas**_ ," Aasim snarled. But his angry facade fell when a small group of eight hyenas came out of their hiding spots.

Aasim knew when things were to much for him to handle. He can take four but that leads the other four to a flick a great amount of damage. On top of things, he's not as young as he was before. The wise option is to flee towards priderock where he'll get help from the pride. The large creamy beige lion turned and ran across his son in law and daughter's kingdom as his dark brown mane whipped around from the wind of his running. At his heels were the group of hyenas. Snapping at his paws, one managed to latch on making the old lion tumble to the ground. The hyenas circled him, laughing and licking their chops.

"Enough!"

The Lion and the hyenas looked and seen Scar standing on a boulder. The rich brown lion jumped down where Aasim's brown eyes widened.

"Takaya, what's the meaning of this!"

Scar growled before slashing the older lion's throat. "To finally take what's rightfully mine!" Scar turned to head to priderock. "Finish him."

The last thing he heard was a struggle before a loud roar ripped through the air. Then silence.

 **...**

By the time Scar got to Pride Rock the sound of terrified screams reached his ears. One in particular caught his attention.

"Mufasa!" a terrified female voice screamed.

With a dark chuckle the rich brown lion headed towards the voice. Where he came across a Sarabi with his nephews, screaming and crying. Scar looked at where her orange eyes was looking at and smiled at the sight before his eyes. A bunch of hyenas had pinned down his golden brother. Other hyenas circled ready to go for the kill. The golden lion's amber eyes looked over to his brother and gave a sign of asking for help.

Scar walked over where the hyenas moved out of the way. The rich brown lion bend down and said loud and clear so everyone can hear him. "Give me the throne and I will spare your cubs life."

Before Sarabi knew it, Thresh lept from the gathered pride and grabbed the princes. He was soon surrounded by lionesses from Scar and Udina's pride.

Mufasa growled and was going to attack his brother until he seen the tears and fear in his sons' eyes. With a deep sigh the golden lion nodded. "I give up the rights to the throne."

Scar smiled before walking up the rocky slope of the kopje and walked over to the peak. "I am now your king! Bow down to your rightful ruler, King Scar!"

One by one the lionesses and Mufasa bowed. Scar laughed before roaring to claim the throne.

 **...**

Mufasa was heated. His mate was in tears along with Kion and Kaidan. Dayaa and Sienna came back from scouting and reported the death of Aasim. His death was by hyenas. No doubt Scar's plan. But what got him so bothered was that he had spies in his pride. Felicity wasn't the only one working with Scar. But the four new members he let in a few months ago.

"Mufasa, what are we going to do?" Sarabi cried as she held their cubs close.

Mufasa looked around at everyone then back at his mate and cubs. "There's only one thing to do." the golden lion nuzzled Sarabi then the cubs before head bumping his mother. "We get through this dark time together. Scar will slip, then we take back what's ours."

Everyone in the new Pridelander den near the waterhole roared in response. The Pridelands will be theirs again.


	15. Chapter 15

**CandyLuv99, mainly Mufasa is blinded by hate. He's not thinking clearly. Everyone else is following Mufasa's lead. Warning, for suggestive themes. Here's chapter fifteen, enjoy.**

The sun had just started to rise when a teen Kaidan walked out of a cave. A soft breeze blew through his growing black mane. His brown eyes scanned the area at the little amount of animals of his once beloved home. With a deep breath he started his rounds. During the past eight and a half months since Scar gained the throne by forced, he and Kion were threatened into patrolling the Pridelands with the four living guild members. The traitors, Harkin and Fuli, and the still loyal Storm and his son Flash. Fuli don't patrol with him, Kion and Flash. Not with Kion trying to rip her throat out every time he sees her. But deep down Kaidan knows the teen female cheetah regrets her descion.

The cool air gave a chill but he was used to it. The Pridelands were going through a drought. No thanks to Scar and those damn hyenas. They don't listen to no one, not even Scar. Because of them bubbling idiots over hunting, the herds are moving out. But as he walked through the dry grass, something is more important than a dying kingdom. Jasiri. The rusty brown teen lioness had disappeared late last night and had not returned. Sienna is going crazy about her missing daughter. After the unexpected deaths of two small male cubs, the lionesses couldn't be to careful. He snarled at the thought. If Scar or those hyenas had laid a paw on her, there will be hell to pay.

Kaidan shook his head before continuing his search. He had headed towards the direction of the clearing where he and others used to play in. Maybe she was there, the clearing wasn't like it was before...Scar's takeover. But he still goes for a clear mind when things get overwhelmed. As he was passing the gorge on the south side, his ears flickered at the sound of quiet sobbing. Kaidan ran to the edge to see Jasiri lying under a dead broken tree branch, crying her brown eyes out.

"Jasiri!"

The rusty brown female didn't respond which caused worry and concern to flare up. Without another thought the light golden teen leaped off the edge and slid down. Nicely landed on his lighter colour paws. Not even bothered to catch his breath he ran straight for his friend.

"Jasiri..."

Jasiri sobbed before opening her eyes and looked up. "Kaidan...what are you doing here?"

Kaidan sighed heavily before nuzzling the slightly older lioness. "You didn't come home last night. Your mother and everyone was worried." he scanned the gorge floor in confusion before looking back at Jasiri. "What made you come down here?"

Jasiri looked towards the dead broken tree. Two small green flowers grew. "Do you know what today is?"

Kaidan raked his brain trying to remember what today could be. But it was hard to concentrate when it was clear that Jasiri was hurting. It's still taking some time to get used to the fact of someday marring Jasiri. It's no secret to him or his family that he was in love with Felicity. A dead lioness. How pathetic. But he couldn't stop the feelings he have for Felicity, he's trying to love Jasiri the same but it's not the same.

Tears began to fall and it pulled on Kaidan's heartstrings. He closed his eyes and nuzzled her. Jasiri sighed as she nuzzled back, she pulled away with a smile.

"Kaidan...can you take the pain away?"

Kaidan didn't know exactly what pain Jasiri was feeling but he felt sweat cling to his fur as he realized her question. But than if he do he'll figure out if he'll be able to love Jasiri or not. Smiling as loving he can get he nuzzled her with a purr. Kaidan brought his lips to Jasiri's ear and snarled seductively. "Are you sure? There's no turning back."

Jasiri growled before lifting her body up, causing Kaidan to growl. If Jasiri was sweating before, it was nothing compared to him sweating now as he got lost in a web of lust and desire.

 **...**

Tiffu sat on the peak watching Kovu lead a training session. She's glad that she's not Scar's daughter or Sarafina's. She had a crush on the dark brown future king as long as she could remember. Now she's going to be his mate.

"I guess you're thinking about it too?"

Tiffu smiled before turning her head to see her younger twin. "How's things going on your end?"

Nala smiled sweetly before moving her green eyes down and locked on a stocky dark golden teen overseeing the training that his older brother was leading.

"Malka is amazing." the creamy, green eye teen lioness sighed deeply. "True, I haven't told him how I feel."

Tiffu bumped her head against her sister's. "What are you waiting for?"

Nala smiled at her sister. As she realised that her twin was right. They weren't getting any younger and she best make her claim before someone else gets to him before she does.

 **...**

That night Nala couldn't sleep, so she decided to take a walk. It always use to help her relax when she was a cub. Even though the nomads land wasn't no where as a paradise compared to the Pridelands but she made through. Nala didn't know how far she walked but figured she should turned back before she come across something or someone she shouldn't. Nala was heading back towards Priderock when she came across one of the many hills in the Pridelands. What confused her was who was sitting on the top looking at the stars.

"What are you doing out here all by yourself?"

Malka looked and was generally surprised to see Nala. His ears twichted as he turned to face the teen lioness. "I could ask you the same thing."

Nala giggled before walking over and sitting by the prince's side. "I asked first."

Malka smiled at her. "So, you did." he turned his bright blue eyes towards the shinning stars above and sighed. "I was consulting with the stars."

"About what?" Nala pinned her ears as she lowered her eyes. "Or is it a private matter?"

Nala sighed deeply before lowering. his head. "It's nothing too private. It's about my father."

Nala frowned, she really didn't like seeing Malka upset. "What about him?"

Malka inhaled and exhaled before responding. "Don't you feel...like we are doing something wrong?"

Nala looked away towards the stars that seemed to twinkle under her gaze before she turned to look back at Malka. "I'm thankful for King Scar and Queen Sarafina taking me and my sister in but I don't agree on his methods. For the time being we have to play along until the right moment to help the others."

Malka looked at Nala with a hopeful expression. "You sure?"

Nala nodded with a small smile. "Yeah. I don't like how things are going."

Malka smiled which made Nala smiled brightly in return. "Thanks Nala. You always know what to say."

Nala blushed as she looked down with a small smile. "I would do anything to keep you smiling. I really don't like to see you unhappy. I...I really like you a lot."

Malka beamed at the confession before he moved in closer. "I really like you a lot, too."

Nala blushed even more as Malka leaned in and nuzzled her. She closed her eyes and nuzzled back.


End file.
